Never by Accident
by Farla
Summary: "Will you be my new Master?" Inspired by a conversation with the author of a moemon fic and the realization that there's only one ending I'd find satisfying.


I was inspired by a discussion with the author of a moemon fic where he said it was going turn into a deconstruction. I realized it didn't matter what the denouncement was because there was only one ending I'd find satisfying.

* * *

><p>"Will you be my new Master?"<p>

Avery looked her over speculatively and pulled out his moedex.

Houndoom. A fierce and difficult moemon, they are feared for their ability to inflict burns that never heal on opposing moemon. A houndoom is best trained separately from other moemon until fully imprinted on her trainer, but once trained they are intensely loyal. Houndoom are extremely kinky in bed, willing to do anything their trainers ask.

The houndoom on the moedex screen had DD breasts. The one in front of him looked similar, with a pair of huge curving horns atop her head, red eyes and black hair, but she was much lankier with a small chest. Nothing surprising there. A lot of trained moemon evolve early and have to grow into their adult bodies. He preferred the more fragile look anyway, although he found this one's assertiveness a bit off-putting. And she was almost as tall as he was... He approved of her master's choice in outfits, though - the red negligee in the official picture was way too in your face. She was dressed in more of a punk look, with a very short, ragged-edged denim skirt that showed off the bruises on her long smooth legs and a low cut, form fitting black halter top. Speaking of which...

"Where's your old master?"

The girl's face fell, her ears going back cutely. "He...he isn't interested in raising moemon anymore..." she said. "He let us all go. I was hoping I could find a new Master."

"I might be willing to take you," Avery said. Truthfully, he was certain he'd grab her - she'd gotten a thousand times hotter with that sad puppy look, and if she turned out to be too enthusiastic and grating once he'd tried her out, he could always just sell her. Her last owner was an idiot for just letting them go, there was always a market for trained moemon. Plenty of people didn't want to go through the trouble of breaking wild ones in - no accounting for taste . "I want to see what you can do. We'll have a moemon battle first." He send out his sandshrew. She was about half the houndoom's size, roughly the size of a ten year old girl if she'd been human, but the type advantage should be enough to handle that.

"Sandra, scratch!" His sandshrew ran forward and raked her nails across the houndoom's exposed belly, leaving stark red lines, then was smacked in the face by the flat of the houndoom's tail followed by a headbutt. Instead of pushing her advantage, though, the houndoom stepped back to restore some distance between the two. Looked like their famed fierceness wasn't much without a master encouraging them forward. "Sand attack, then tackle!" The houndoom covered her eyes with her arms to shield them from the dirt and grit, growling angrily, and Sandra barreled into her, knocking the houndoom over. Avery smirked. As he'd guessed, no underwear. The stray moemon retaliated by biting into his Sandra's arm, making the smaller moemon yelp in pain. She fell onto her back as the houndoom hopped to her feet again, a flash of fire puffing out of her mouth.

"Get up, Sandra!" he yelled. Sandra did so shakily, her other hand clasped over the bite wound. Maybe he'd misjudged the houndoom. But then the dark type staggered suddenly, one leg almost giving out, and he realized she must be nearly beaten herself. "Just one more tackle should do it!" Sandra nodded obediently and launched herself forward again, sending the horned girl tumbling. The houndoom stayed down as Sandra panted.

"Not bad," he told her as he recalled Sandra. "You're pretty slow using your attacks, though."

Her ears flattened down again at the criticism. So adorable. He was definitely keeping her. "I'm sorry. It's hard knowing what to do on my own," she said. She started to get up.

"No no, stay down," he said, starting to fumble with his belt. "You don't seem too beat up, so let's make this official now."

Her eyes lit up and she crawled in front of him. "Let me," she said, nuzzling against his leg. He could feel the heat from her breath through his jeans.

He flashed back to the moedex entry. "You love giving blowjobs, huh?" He liked his moemon more reluctant and demure, but he supposed that was what he should expect from one already trained.

"No," she said. "But my old Master said I was really good at this. And I didn't do very good in the fight so I want to do a really good job for you."

Well, who would turn that down?

She went back to his pants. He'd never had a fire moemon, but he'd heard the heat was amazing, like fucking a wildfire into submission. He thought of the puff of flame coming out of her mouth. "Hey, you don't have any problem controlling your fire, right? I don't want to play Russian roulette with my dick."

"Of course, Master! I've never burned anyone by accident."

Her mouth was as hot as he'd imagined. Then her teeth dug in as she inhaled sharply through her nose. And suddenly her mouth wasn't hot but burning.

.

"Will you be my new Master?"

Stan looked her over speculatively. Not bad at all. Still - "Why'd your old master get rid of you?"

The girl's face fell, her ears going back cutely. "He...he isn't interested in raising moemon anymore..." she said. "He let us all go. I was hoping I could find a new Master."


End file.
